We Three Assassins
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: When the Animus glitches, Desmond Miles' ancestors Altair Ibn La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and Connor Kenway are thrown into the modern world where everything is foreign and new. How will the Assassins cope with being thrown into a completely different century? Can Desmond teach them to adjust to modern life, or will they crumble from the culture shock of the new world?
1. Transported

_**Good day fellow fanfictioners! I have decided to write a new fiction and I honestly have no idea what to write so I'm trying to think whilst typing this author's note. :P HAHA! Lovely…I know it's going to be an Assassins Creed fic, but I have no idea what to write. P: Okay…here we go…time to see what my demented mind develops.**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

The morning light climbs over the land of Jerusalem, a lone, hooded figure stands looking over a small town. The figure's expression is hard and stoic, the sign of a determined and dangerous man. This determined and dangerous man breathes out slowly as the wind blows his white assassin robes when a measly butterfly lands on the pointed beak of his hood. The corner of the man's mouth twitches as the tiny insect crawls down and peers inside his hood. "Leave me be, insect." The man's voice is deep and cold, his Arabic accent heavy.

The small butterfly flutters its wings but doesn't budge. The man narrows his dark eyes at the annoying insect. "Do you not know who I am?" No reply. Why would it reply? It's a butterfly. "I am Altair Ibn La'Ahad. Master Assassin, well, former, and I do not tolerate such blatant disregard of specific orders to move." The small butterfly flutters its wings once more. Altair sighs in defeat. "I'm talking to an insect." He reaches up and waves his hand, scaring the creature away.

Altair continues to stand, looking down at the small town as the people of the town wake up and start their daily lives. He suddenly spots a young girl being harassed by a group of town guards and casually starts towards their direction. He goes at a slow jog then when he hears the girl scream, breaks into a full on sprint towards her. As he reaches the building they were behind, he sprints up the wall, grabbing onto the edge of the roof. As he is pulling himself up, the building disappears in a beam of white light, a loud electronic groan filling Altair's ears, and time starts slowing down and the assassin has no time to react when the entire town disappears in a white matrix and is then enveloped in a cloud of light.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

The streets of Venice, Italy are full of people rushing back and forth trying to keep their lives in normal routine. A lone hooded figure, much like Altair, weaves in and out of the large crowds of people, keeping a steady pace despite being constantly bumped into. He stops in front of a group of lovely courtesans, giving them all a wink causing them all to swoon. The man chuckles before continuing his walk. Days like this cause him to just want to stroll about the streets, marveling in how everyone doesn't simply pause to enjoy this beautiful weather.

His walk leads him to a group of thieves conversing amongst themselves behind a courtyard wall. He pauses before climbing up the wall and looking down at the group of men. They are all dressed in dreary colored rags, their faces dirty and hands scratched from climbing the walls of the city. Suddenly, one of the thieves spot the man perched on the wall. "It's Ezio Auditore!" They all gasp and scatter in different directions trying to escape the notorious Italian assassin.

Ezio chuckles at the humorous display before dropping down in front of the only pathway out of the courtyard. "Now I was really hoping I could enjoy this fine day without having to run into a bunch of _idiotas _such as you." He steps forward, flicking his wrists to reveal his two hidden blades. The thieves all flinch at the sight of such beautiful yet deadly weapons. "You can make my life a whole lot easier by forgetting about whatever plan you were conceiving back here and leaving." He sheathes his blades, lowering his voice to where it sounds like a dark growl. "And if I ever catch your sorry forms harming anyone in any way I will not hesitate to kill you."

They all nod before shoving past Ezio. The assassin sighs, crossing his arms. "That was a little too easy." He turns to see all the thieves, plus two other guards, holding up swords and spears. "Like I said," He flicks his wrists to unsheathe his blades, "Too easy."

He pounces on the first thief, sending both hidden blades through his neck with a loud slashing sound. As he is pulling up from the body, Ezio feels his movements begin to slow along with everyone else's movements around him. He looks behind the guards and sees all the buildings disappear in a flash of white light. "What is that?" Ezio says as he notices the light increasing its speed in his direction.

He shoves past the guards and thieves in attempt to run away but his movements are too slow and the light too fast. He suddenly trips over a lose tile on the ground, falling hard on his face. The last thing Ezio sees is the fear on the thieves' faces as the light engulfs them and soon surrounds the assassin.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Ugh," a dark figure lying on the ground grunts as he pushes himself up from the dry grass. He looks around, rubbing his head through the fabric of his hood. "What just happened?" He looks around and sees bright lights floating close to the ground, the sky is black, dotted with a few stars and a sliver of the moon. "Where am I?"

The man shakes his head, allowing his eyes to adjust. He jumps when he sees a bunch of strangely dressed people staring at him. He feels his heart race from the stress of being under such strange gazes. Dropping his head into his hands, the man breathes in and out trying to calm himself down. "Calm down, Connor. It's just a dream." But it can't be a dream. The last thing he remembers was hunting a lone buck from the trees when a sudden white light starts eating the land around him, eventually catching him as well. It feels too real to be a dream.

"Nugh," Connor hears a loud groan behind him along with a chorus of startled screams. "What in the name of God?" That sure is a strange accent.

Connor turns to see another man in white and red robes pushing himself off the ground. The Native American assassin is startled at how familiar the man's robes are. They are pretty much the same as his, just nicer. Connor steps forward to try to speak to the man when he suddenly erupts in a rant in some other language, causing Connor to jump back. "What is that rabble?" Connor growls.

The man pauses, giving Connor a scrutinizing look from under his hood. "It is _Italiano_ you fool."

"What is Italiano?" Connor asks curiously, swatting a mosquito off his shoulder.

The man narrows his dark eyes and laughs. "What is _Italiano_? Are you some sort of _imbecilie?" _

"I'm going to say no because I don't know what that is." Connor says dryly.

The Italian opens his mouth to retort when another man is suddenly thrown on him in a flash of white light. The Italian shoves the man off of him and onto the ground and is suddenly bombarded in a string of swearing in an even stranger language, causing the remaining people in the park to flee. Connor steps back as the two men start shouting at each other in two completely different languages. The Native American feels himself begin to panic even more when he sees that the new stranger is wearing similar robes to those of the Italian and him, "What is _happening_?!"

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

"Lucy come look at this." A blonde man with a British accent calls from a set of monitors flashing all kinds of warning signals at him.

Lucy, a young blonde wearing a white tank top and jeans, joins the man's side, observing the lights on the computers. "What is that, Shaun?"

"I don't know," Shaun removes his glasses and gives Lucy a grave look. "But it appears there is something wrong with the Animus."

"Wrong, what could be wron-"Lucy is interrupted by a dark-haired woman wearing all black swinging the doors open holding a tablet with the same warnings as the computer.

"The Animus is completely buggy!" The woman shouts.

"Yes we've established that." Shaun says his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Do you know what's wrong, Rebecca?" Lucy asks her voice a little shaky. The Animus glitches all the time, but not like this.

"The transfer coding glitched, causing a reverse effect on the Animus," Rebecca says quickly.

"Wait," a young dark-haired man sits up from the couch in the corner of the room. "What do you mean "reverse effect on the Animus"?"

"Well, Desmond," Rebecca pauses. "It means that your ancestors have been transferred here, into our time."

* * *

_**Well there you have it! The first chapter of this fic I thought of on the spot! XD I'm rather excited to get this thing going and I hope you guys like it! So, until the next chapter, BYEEEEE!**_


	2. Welcome to the 21st Century

_**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of We Three Assassins and I am rather excited to get into this. :D I know that because the school year is almost over I will be updating more frequently so I don't think you fine people need to worry about few updates that take forever. XD At least I hope not. P: So, I guess that's all I really have to say so,**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

Desmond gives Rebecca a ridiculous look. "Wait, wait," he puts his hands up, getting up from the couch. "Are you saying that because the Animus threw a fit, Altair, Ezio, and Connor were transported _here_?"

Rebecca nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Why do you think I tell you to not use the Animus when it is glitching? It could do something like this and you will be thrown into whatever time period you are visiting when using it."

Desmond crosses his arms, considering this. "So they could be anywhere?"

"Not exactly," Rebecca takes her tablet and pulls up a map of their city. "I had an emergency setting for if something like this were to ever happen."

"Well, what setting is that?" Shaun asks impatiently.

Rebecca glares at Shaun before continuing. "I set it for anything that is to be transferred here to be transferred within a ten mile radius of the Animus."

"Why not set it where they just transport here?" Lucy asks placing her hand on her chin.

"Because, sweet Lucy, if they were to be brought directly to the Animus the shockwave would cause the Animus to explode," Rebecca states plainly. "It's a precautionary measure."

"Do you think you can locate them?" Shaun asks slowly.

Rebecca holds up her tablet, three small, red blips flashing in a patch of green. "I already have."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Ezio paces frustratingly back and forth, his white robes barely lit from the combination of street light and star light. He continues mumbling in Italian while Altair and Connor remain on the sidelines of this fiasco. Connor sways on his feet nervously as Altair stares at the ground while sitting on a park bench.

Ezio soon stops his pacing and turns to the other two assassins. "Why are you two just sitting there?"

"Because we know panicking will not solve a thing." Altair states, his tone cold.

Connor swallows hard. "Right, yes, no panicking," he laughs nervously.

Ezio stares at Connor with a confused glance. "Of course, but are you not worried about possibly not getting home?"

"I have nothing worth returning to," Altair growls.

Ezio narrows his eyes at the grumpy assassin. "You have no wife or children?"

"No," Altair stands up. "I was just recently stripped of my rank as Master Assassin due to a mishap retrieving the Apple. That was my wife and children, metaphorically speaking of course."

"Of course," Ezio repeats before turning his attention to Connor, "What about yo-"the Italian pauses, looking around, "Where did he go?"

Altair says nothing before casually pointing to a tree behind Ezio where the Native American is perched on one of the upper branches. Ezio sighs. "Why are you up there?"

"I feel safer." Connor replies, his voice sounding less panicked than before.

"Okay," Ezio says obviously confused. "Why do you feel safer twenty-feet off the ground?"

"Because it's how I grew up." Connor says. "It's my sanctuary."

Altair walks up beside Ezio, his hands clasped behind his back. "I enjoy walking with priests to feel calm."

Ezio quickly picks up what's being put down and sighs. "I enjoy swimming."

Altair twitches nervously when Ezio says 'swimming', "Interesting."

Connor breathes out slowly before jumping from the tree and tumbling gracefully on the ground. He quickly stands up before brushing himself off. "So are we to go our separate ways or what?"

"I think it would be best to stay together." Altair says matter-of-factly. "It would just cause us more problems if we were to split up."

Ezio nods in agreement. "But, where are we?"

"You are in the 21st century, my friends." The three assassins turn around to see four people walking up to them; two women and two men. The first man, a blonde with a strange accent addressed them first. "Welcome to the modern world," he claps his hands together, an excited smile growing on his face. "This is truly fascinating. Rebecca, how can they speak English?"

The dark-haired woman, Rebecca, speaks up. "The Animus must've made it to where they can all speak English along with their natural languages."

"Fascinating," Shaun leans in to inspect Altair, his chin resting on his hand. "They are actually bigger than Desmond, at least where muscle mass is concerned."

"What are you saying?" The one Shaun refers to as Desmond huffs.

"I'm saying you're scrawny compared to your ancestors." Shaun retorts.

The three assassins all look at each other. "Ancestors," Altair says slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you three are the ancestors of that puny man behind me." Shaun states plainly.

Desmond huffs again. "Lucy please shut Shaun up."

The young blonde Desmond referred to as Lucy puts a hand on Shaun's shoulder before looking at the three assassins. "It's really hard to explain all at once, and it is really hard to take in, so if you three would just come with us everything will be explained once we get back to the lab."

The three assassins hesitate, looking at the white vehicle behind Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy. Ezio steps forward. "So you know what happened?"

"Somewhat," Rebecca sighs. "We don't exactly know the program that glitched the Animus but we are trying to find that out."

Ezio looks back at Connor and Altair who look about as nervous as him. "Alright," he turns back to the three. "We will go back with you, but only if you can find a way to send us back."

Rebecca nods. "No prob."

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

When they arrive back at the lab, Altair literally jumps out of the van in attempt to run from Shaun's probing hands. "I am not some animal to be observed!" He shouts as he tries to open the door to get inside. "Open damn you!"

"Altair, Altair," Lucy calls behind him. "Calm down," she snaps around to Shaun who is fumbling with the keys. "Shaun please don't poke around on them. They_ are_ people; they are just from a different time."

"But I am curious as to how they manage to survive with diseases and poor medicine." Shaun ignores the Arabic cursing behind him as he turns the key in the lock and opens the door. "They have such large muscle mass for their time. It's rather impressive."

Shaun walks inside with Lucy, Rebecca and Desmond behind him. "But they are trained assassins. They are trained in parkour and hand-to-hand combat. Of course they are going to have large muscles." Rebecca says, dragging Connor in by the arm. "But they sure are easy to pull."

Ezio chuckles as he watches Connor being dragged by such a small woman. "You sure aren't putting up much of a fight, Connor."

"She's strong," Connor shouts, trying to pull away from Rebecca's grasp.

"Or you are just weak." Altair says from further down the hall.

Connor shoots Altair a cold look, yanking his arm free. "I'm not weak." He breaks into a full sprint down the hall, tackling Altair to the ground.

Altair shoves Connor off of him then grabs his neck and slams him against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again!" He hisses, giving Connor's neck a tight squeeze before letting go.

Connor breathes out slowly, rubbing his neck. "Don't call me weak."

"Guys, guys," Desmond steps between the two hostile assassins, "Please don't fight, that doesn't help the situation at all."

Altair crosses his arms and starts grumbling in Arabic, turning away from Desmond and Connor. Shaun joins the three and unlocks the door to the lab. "Home sweet, home," he gestures widely to the large room full of computers, couches, shelves, and beds. "Have a look around."

The three ancient assassins walk in behind the four modern assassins with astounded looks upon their faces. "What is all this?" Ezio asks, poking a computer screen, clicking a file, and opening up a long line of codes. The Italian jumps away. "What is this sorcery?"

"That's a computer," Lucy closes the file with a tap of her finger to the screen. "We use it to keep track of the Animus."

"Would the Animus happen to be this chair looking thing?" Connor says, standing next to the Animus 2.0.

"That would be it," Rebecca says proudly. "I designed it myself," she bends down and strokes the smooth white metal. "It's my baby."

Altair gives Rebecca a curious look. "You gave birth to that thing?"

"No, no," Rebecca laughs, standing back up. "I built it and designed the programming."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Altair states. "What is this for?"

"It's how Desmond accesses the lives of you three." Rebecca says proudly.

"You mean that he can control us by being attached to that device?" Ezio asks, holding his hand to his chin in thought.

Rebecca nods, "Exactly."

"That is…" Connor scrunches his nose searching for the right words, "Disturbing."

"So," Altair crouches down beside the animus. "Does he have complete access to everything through this?"

"Yep," Rebecca says happily. "He can literally relive your lives from the day you were born with this baby."

"Everything?" Ezio asks slowly.

"Everything," Shaun nods, his tone an amused one.

"Oh…" The Italian looks down, hiding his read face.

Connor snorts beside him. "Luckily I don't have a sexual life that he can relive."

"I wouldn't say luckily." Ezio retorts.

"I'm proud to say I'm saving myself for the right woman," Connor says carefully. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Ezio says. "But it's rather foolish when it's obvious by your nervousness that you will be waiting a long time."

Connor's face glows bright red from embarrassment and anger. "At least I don't throw myself around to every woman who is willing."

"What makes you think I would do that?" Ezio asks annoyed.

"By the way you eyed every girl in the park and while we were on the way here." Altair adds, his expression as dead as ever.

"What's wrong with looking at women?" Ezio puts out his hands in a confused way.

"Nothing," Altair says slowly. "But there is something wrong with the lust that fills your very face when you look at them. You look at them like some kind of meal rather than the reason you were born and the reason you will have children."

Ezio mumbles something dirty about Altair in Italian before retreating to Desmond's side. Desmond, clearly on edge from this whole situation, steps forward to address the three assassins. "Guys, I know you are all on edge, I am too, but there really is no reason to get hostile. I mean, you all are of the same order, you share the same Assassin beliefs."

"And that is where the similarities end," Connor says dryly.

Desmond sighs then gives Shaun an are-you-serious look when he spots him trying to poke at Altair some more. "Shaun," he says in a pleading voice. "Leave Altair alone."

Altair didn't notice Shaun before Desmond said something and quickly snaps his arm away from the prodding man. Shaun takes the hint and backs away in attempt to escape the icy glare of the Arabian. "Are all ancient Assassins good at giving cold looks?"

"It comes with the occupation," Altair says darkly.

"Well, here in modern times people are reported for giving such murderous looks." Shaun retorts.

"Are people that easily intimidated these days?" Ezio snorts, watching Lucy text over her shoulder.

"Well, not exactly," Shaun says. "They are just more cautious is all."

"What is…L-M-F-A-O?" Ezio asks, reading the text Lucy is typing.

"Laughing My F-ing Ass Off," Rebecca replies, amused by the odd question.

"But she isn't laughing," Ezio looks behind Lucy. "And her backside is still intact."

"It's just an expression," Shaun chuckles.

"That's silly," Connor says. "couldn't you just be honest and say 'That wasn't funny now stop talking'?"

"Because that's cruel," Desmond laughs at their misunderstanding.

"Now she is saying… oh-" Ezio stops abruptly stops speaking and bites his lower lip. "You're allowed to say that to people?"

Lucy gives Ezio a wide-eyed look, slowly sliding her phone in her pocket. Ezio quickly walks away, his hands behind his back. "She's not as innocent as she looks," he whispers to Altair who simply gives him a warning glare, making the Italian jump away.

"Okaaay," Desmond gives Lucy's arm a tight squeeze to calm her down. "This is getting weird. Why don't we all go to bed and start working on sorting this whole mess out tomorrow?"

"Fine with me," Connor says before jumping up the wall, grabbing onto a pipe and hoisting himself up on the pipeline and closing his eyes.

Ezio continues to stare at Connor. "what is with him and being up in the air?"

Altair shrugs, "To each his own."

* * *

_**Okay, I have no idea if that last phrase is write, but if it is HOORAY! XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter and I hope to see more of you in the third! BYEEEEE!**_


	3. The Mall - Part 1

_**Hey guys! I'm back with the third chapter of We Three Assassins! :D I'm rather excited for this fic considering the feedback I received just for the first two chapters. **__** Anyway, I do thank MsNutella for offering her assistance in translating Arabic for me and I won't have any need for Arabic in this chapter but I will next chapter. I don't know why but I don't need it just yet. I am actually double-tasking right now by writing for both this fic and my other fic 31 Days. I just am on a writing high I don't know exactly now. XD haha! Anyway, enough of my rambling**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! **_

* * *

The lights of the lab flick on suddenly and a chorus of groans fills the small room. "Rise and shine ladies." Desmond smirks beside the switch. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Altair shoots up from his sleeping bag, unaffected by the sudden light entering his eyes. "What exactly do you mean?"

Desmond stares at the Arabian, startled by how quick he was able to get up compared to Ezio and Connor who are still grumbling in their spots. "Uhh, well, I was thinking we should go to the mall to get you guys some normal clothes."

"What's wrong with our robes?" Altair asks his tone slightly hostile.

Desmond hesitates, searching his mind for the right words. "People now don't exactly dress… er… " he gestures awkwardly to Altair's assassin robes.

Altair arches his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"They don't dress so… odd… "Desmond finally chokes out.

Altair gives Desmond a confused look. "I've seen how your 'celebrities' dress and I believe that our robes are quite normal compared to their ridiculous garb."

"True," realization suddenly causes Desmond to shake his head. "Wait, how did you see what celebrities look like?"

"Couldn't sleep so I poked around on one of those strange boxes you have and stumbled across some rather interesting stuff." Altair smirks mischievously.

Desmond scrunches his nose. "Okay, creepy," he pauses, looking at the two assassins that remain asleep. "Do you think you could get those two up?"

"With pleasure," Altair chuckles darkly, crouching beside Ezio.

Desmond watches intently as Altair gently places his hands on Ezio's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," Altair hisses before suddenly jerking Ezio up and shouting. "GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FLESH!"

Ezio literally jumps out of his skin and smacks Altair in the face. "What is your problem?!" He shouts, standing up. "Are you insane?!"

"No," Altair states calmly as he walks over to the wall and jumps up, grabbing the pipeline, and starts shuffling to where Connor is sleeping on the ceiling pipes.

Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca all walk in as soon as Altair grabs Connor's robes and yank him down from the pipe. This causes Connor to land hard on the ground with a loud THUD!

Altair jumps down, landing beside the Native American who snaps up at him. "What the heck was that?!" Connor demands.

Altair refuses the urge to laugh at the Native's aggression. "It was time for you to wake up princess."

Shaun and Rebecca snicker behind Desmond. Connor gives Altair a disbelieving look. "I'm not a princess."

"But you are because you didn't sleep on the ground with us commoners." Altair retorts.

"I just like sleeping off the ground." Connor says sternly.

"Well I like sleeping in a bed and you don't see me dragging one of their beds in here, do you?" Altair points out.

Connor shakes his head, still dizzy from the fall. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Okay, guys," Desmond says, clapping his hands together. "I have already informed Altair that we need to get you all some new modern clothes so we are going to the mall."

"What's a mall?" Connor asks.

"It's a large building full of restaurants and stores." Shaun replies simply.

"Lucy and I will remain here while we work on the Animus," Rebecca says. "Is that cool with you two?"

Shaun hesitates. "I don't know if I want to be part of this imminent disaster."

"Oh come on," Lucy pleads. "It will give you some time to study their behavior."

Shaun suddenly perks up to the idea, passing a glance over to Altair, "Sounds fun."

Altair notices this and gags internally. "Great," he mumbles.

"It's settled then, we are going to the mall!" Desmond declares excitedly.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

About halfway to the mall, Altair was already trying to kill Shaun, leaving Ezio and Connor having to try and keep their much stronger ancestor at bay. "I will tear his intestines out and use them as streamers in my room!" Was one of the many disturbing threats Altair hit Shaun with. One of his other threats was; "Touch me again and I'll rip your genitals out and make you eat them!"

By the time they reached the mall, Altair used his new strength he gained from his anger to literally break the door to the white SUV off its hinges and then try to whack Shaun against the head with it. Yet, somehow through all the hostility Shaun persisted in trying to study Altair, making the assassin scream all kinds of obscenities in both Arabian and English, scaring a family with two small children walking to their car. Desmond grabs Altair's arm. "Dude, calm down, there are children out here!"

"I'll calm down when I see Shaun splattered across this whole lot!" Altair growls, pulling his arm from Desmond's grasp.

Shaun laughs even though part of him is completely terrified of the assassin. "Oh come now, Altair, you're making such a fuss over nothing."

"You call being groped nothing?" Altair spits. "What is the matter with you?!" He flails his arms in anger, catching Connor in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Ezio stares at the Native American writhing in pain on the ground. "Wow…" He looks at Desmond. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Desmond helps Connor up. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Good," Altair snaps. "Can we go home now?"

"If we go home you will be trapped in the carriage with Shaun's prodding hands again." Connor growls, his voice muffled due to him holding his hand to his nose.

Desmond laughs. "I love how you just called the SUV a carriage."

Connor shrugs. "That's pretty much what it is; a horseless carriage."

"I would suppose so," Shaun says. "But we can't stand in the parking lot arguing over such nonsense."

"Shaun's right," Desmond says.

"Am I ever not?" Shaun smirks.

Desmond rolls his eyes. "Anyway, let's go inside, buy some clothes, and leave."

"Alright," Altair says standing beside Ezio. "But if Shaun gets within a foot of me I will tear his arms out of their sockets."

"Deal," Desmond says. "Let's go," with that he turns and starts walking towards the mall's entrance.

"Did you just agree to allow Altair to maim me?" Shaun calls as Altair gives him a murderous grin. "D- Desmond, please," he calls chasing the group.

When they walk inside the mall, the three assassins all stare bewildered at the structure. "Pretty awesome, huh?" Desmond says, making a showy gesture of the whole place.

"Indeed," Altair says, looking up the three stories of stores. "It's impress- "He feels a slight prodding in his side. "You have five seconds to remove your hands or I will remove them for you." Altair feels Shaun move his hands away and relaxes a little.

Desmond looks at Shaun. "Dude, that's starting to get a little creepy, well, creepier."

"I'm just fascinated is all." Shaun states casually.

"Well stop it before you lose a limb." Desmond chuckles.

"Hello," Ezio says when his eyes catch a certain frilly store beside them. "I think I've just found my store." He adjusts his collar and puts on his best smile as he walks into Victoria's Secret.

"Of course he would go in there," Connor rolls his eyes. "Shame isn't it Altair?"

Altair nods. "Simply disappointing," he pauses, his expression dead. "I think I will go in after him."

"I thought Altair said he was better than that?" Desmond snorts as he watches the Arabian saunter to the store.

Connor shakes his head. "What a pity."

"I like that store," Shaun says.

Both Connor and Desmond slowly turn their gazes to the straight-face Englishman who is simply eyeing one of the giant posters outside the store. Desmond holds back a laugh. "Why?"

Shaun shrugs. "It's a fun time-killer."

Connor scratches the back of his head, coughing awkwardly. "Of course," he snickers softly to himself.

About a minute later both Altair and Ezio run out of the store followed by a crowd of screaming girls. Both assassins with goofy looks on their faces and a pair of underwear on Ezio's head. Desmond watches in shock as he listens to the girls shouting; "Ezio! Altair! We love you!"

"Well shit," Desmond says.

"What?" Connor asks, watching the chaos unfold.

"The government covered up our operation by creating a series of video games called Assassins Creed." Desmond says. "All these girls must play that game."

"How is that covering it up?" Connor asks confused.

"It's sort of a hiding-in-plain sight kind of thing." Shaun says. "They record part of the stuff we do and put it in a video game. Some of the stuff is made up so it seems even less real."

"Oh," Connor says, he doesn't really understand but he's satisfied.

"Guess we better get them." Desmond sighs, walking into the crowd of screaming girls. "Excuse me ladies!" Desmond calls. "Please step away from these men!"

"And who are you?" A blonde snaps.

"Law enforcement," Desmond flashes his driver's license but it's fast enough they don't notice.

All the girls look scared as they back away from Ezio and Altair. "Guys, come with me."

The two assassins oblige, passing one final wink to the girls. They all swoon and giggle to themselves, walking away.

When Desmond gets the two enough away from the crowd he pinches the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm himself down. "We came here to buy you three clothes. Not for you to flirt with girls."

"I went in there to get this fool and those girls recognized me." Altair says, his expression hard once more.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Ezio pokes Altair's side playfully, winking at him.

"Are you homosexual?" Altair asks plainly.

Ezio appears taken aback. "Am I what?!"

"You know, homosexual, you like men. I know Shaun is." Altair gives the aforementioned Britain a cold glare.

"I do _not_ like men!" Ezio says appalled.

"Neither do I." Shaun growls.

"Then why can you not keep your hands off me?" Altair asks plain and simple.

Shaun hesitates. "It's research."

"You mean you've never seen a full-grown man before?" Altair asks arching his eyebrow.

"I've never seen a full-grown ancient assassin from Jerusalem." Shaun says.

"What's the difference?" Altair asks dumbfounded.

"Okay that's enough you two!" Desmond steps between. "Can we please just buy some clothes and leave?"

"Of course Desmond, my friend," Ezio places his hand on Desmond's shoulder. "Just ignore these _idiotas._"

Desmond sighs. "Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"Oh, trust me," Connor steps forward. "We know."

"I'm going to murder you!" Altair shouts at Shaun who is pulling on his robes once more.

Desmond sighs, "This is going to be a long day."

"Get back here so that I may remove your genitals!"

* * *

_**There ya have it! My third chapter! Don't worry, the clothes shopping will be just as, if not more hectic than this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully see you guys next chapter! BYEEEEE!**_


End file.
